People These Days
by hirafr95
Summary: Orang-orang zaman sekarang memang tidak bisa ditebak, terlebih dalam kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo. EXO - Kai/D.O.
1. Chapter 1

"_Orang bilang, cinta yang sulit untuk dijalankan hanyalah sebuah obsesi belaka,"_

**.**

**.**

_**People These Days**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Kai and D.O**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo-_hyung_! Kyung~sooooo, kemarilah! Cepat, Do Kyungsoo!"

Sosok yang bernama Kyungsoo tersebut segera muncul dari balik kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Kedua matanya membulat dan ia tampak panik.

"_Yah_! Tidak usah berteriak begitu bisa, 'kan? Ada apa, Sehun?"

Kyungsoo tiba di ruang keluarga dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Inilah hal yang paling ia tidak sukai dari Sehun: jika memanggil orang lain PASTI selalu berteriak –tidak pernah tidak berteriak.

"Ada surat untukmu," Sehun menaruh sebuah amplop putih tebal yang bertuliskan nama Kyungsoo di atas meja dengan cueknya. Ia menyantap sebungkus keripik kentang dan kembali menonton acara televisi favoritnya.

Kyungsoo mendecak kesal. Ia segera merebut amplop tersebut dan membukanya dengan tidak cantik. Ambil-robek-buang amplopnya-lihat isinya-baca.

Sebelum ia membaca isi surat tersebut, Kyungsoo melirik adiknya sekilas dan menghela napas panjang. _Kenapa aku mempunyai adik yang cuek seperti dia, sih._

Kyungsoo mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

…

_Kepada Do Kyungsoo,_

_Kami, pihak Two Moons Entertainment, ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada anda karena telah berhasil lolos dalam audisi yang perusahaan kami selenggarakan pada bulan lalu.  
Dengan senang hati kami mengundang anda untuk hadir dalam interview dan pengenalan pekerjaan pada hari Rabu. Anda akan mendapatkan pelatihan olah vokal di hari yang sama. Hubungi pihak personalia perusahaan kami jika anda ingin mengetahui informasi lebih lanjut.  
Dimohon kesediaannya untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Terima kasih_

_Kim Joonmyeon,_

_Two Moons Entertainment_

…

"KYA! ASTAGA! SEHUN-_AH_! SEHUN-_AH_!"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berteriak. Bahkan teriakannya jauh lebih kencang daripada Sehun tadi. Terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan histeris –yang mungkin tetangga-tetangga mereka dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas–.

Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan napasnya dan bersimbah air mata saat membaca surat tersebut. Sehun tetap memandang reaksi kakaknya yang berlebihan dengan wajah datarnya.

_Dasar Do Kyungsoo, si heboh. Super heboh. Ultra heboh._

Hari ini adalah hari Senin yang baik untuk Kyungsoo.

**.**

"…_Tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa. Kau cukup membawa dirimu kemari dan barang-barang yang disebutkan di surat pemberitahuanmu. Kau sudah membacanya hingga selesai, bukan?"_

"_Ne_, Joonmyeon-_sshi_,"

"_Baiklah. Apa ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan, Kyungsoo-_sshi_?"_

"_Ani_… Sepertinya sudah cukup. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_, Joonmyeon-_sshi_. Terima kasih atas informasinya,"

"Ne,_ sama-sama, Kyungsoo_-sshi_. Kami menunggu kedatanganmu besok,"_

"_Ne_. Saya pasti datang,"

Setelah mereka bertukar salam, Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dan menggenggam surat pemberitahuan kelolosannya. Ia mendekapnya dengan erat dan tersenyum senang.

Impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi akan segera terwujud.

**.**

"Ehm…"

Kyungsoo memutar-mutar sebuah kertas yang ada di tangannya. Telunjuknya menunjuk pada gambar kotak-kotak yang ada di kertas tersebut. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sedang tersesat di gedung Two Moons Entertainment.

"Aku harus mencari kemana lagi…"

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di _lobby_ gedung mewah itu. Gedung ini terlalu luas! –batinnya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas, memang hanya Kyungsoo saja yang tidak pandai dalam membaca denah.

Disaat ia tengah kebingungan, seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi muncul di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia berpakaian sangat rapi dan _casual_. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, namun sangat menarik. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya.

_Namja_ itu terlalu menawan.

Lelaki jangkung tersebut masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit kecewa karena ia menghilang dari hadapannya dengan begitu cepat.

Namun kedua matanya membesar saat membaca nama ruangan yang tertera di pintu ruangan tersebut.

_Manajemen Personalia._

"Disana!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan girang. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena sudah menemukan ruang kerja Joonmyeon. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Joonmyeon dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas penting miliknya lalu dapat segera berlatih olah vokalnya.

_Tunggu. Jangan-jangan, _namja_ yang barusan adalah…_

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya dalam hati, _namja_ yang ia maksud keluar dari ruangan personalia. _Namja_ itu masih tetap memasang wajah dingin dan melirik jam tangannya sejenak di depan ruangan.

Ini kesempatanku! –gumam Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

Dengan cepat –dan ragu-ragu–, Kyungsoo menghampiri _namja_ tersebut. Tatapan mereka berdua saling bertemu dan astaga, ia tampan sekali, batinnya dalam hati.

"_A-annyeonghaseyo_…" sapa Kyungsoo dengan sopan dan pelan.

_Namja_ itu menoleh. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa berucap sedikit pun.

"A-apakah anda Joonmyeon-_sshi_? Kepala bagian personalia?"

_Namja_ tersebut tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Ah, saya Kim–"

"Saya Do Kyungsoo, peserta yang lolos audisi dan menelepon anda kemarin. _Bangapseumnida_!"

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat kepada _namja_ tersebut. _Namja_ yang berada di depan Kyungsoo malah hanya diam membatu, tidak merespon apapun.

"Saya kemari ingin menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang diminta oleh perusahaan ini kepada anda," Kyungsoo menyerahkan beberapa map kepada lelaki itu dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Sesaat, hanya sesaat, Kyungsoo melihat bahwa _namja_ tersebut memandangnya lekat-lekat. Bukan pandangan nakal, melainkan sebuah tatapan yang penuh keingintahuan kepadanya. Mata yang aneh, namun juga sangat memikat disaat yang bersamaan. Wajahnya terlihat jahil.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit malu dan tak nyaman jika dipandang seperti itu.

_Namja _tersebut mengambil map dari tangan Kyungsoo dan mengangguk. Ia melihat isinya sekilas dan menutupnya kembali.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi,"

"Eh?" mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"_Wae_?"

"Ta-tapi, anda yang bilang sendiri kalau saya akan menjalani pengenalan kerja dan pelatihan olah vokal hari ini! Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba membatalkannya?"

_Namja_ lainnya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau bisa datang esok hari,"

"_Mwoya_? _Andwae_! Aku tidak mau!"

"Sudahlah, pulang saja. Kau akan mendapatkan pelatihanmu besok," balasnya dingin.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, ia tampak kesal. Kyungsoo tidak berkata apapun dan langsung memutar sepatunya. Ia berbalik arah, meninggalkan _namja_ itu sendirian di depan ruang personalia. Hentakannya begitu keras terdengar sampai ke pintu keluar. Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat kesal.

_Namja_ menyebalkan tersebut hanya menyeringai dan tertawa kecil sambil melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang perlahan semakin mengecil dari pandangannya.

_Cklek_. Pintu ruangan personalia terbuka.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara orang berteriak disini barusan,"

_Namja_ yang memegang map milik Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada, kok,"

Bohong.

"Tapi benar, suaranya dekat sekali dari sini… Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, itu map apa?"

_Namja_ yang lebih kecil dari _namja_ menyebalkan itu menunjuk pada map berwarna biru dan hijau yang sedang ia bawa. "Oh, ini?"

Ia memberikannya kepada _namja_ lainnya. "Ini dari peserta yang lolos audisi, Joonmyeon-_hyung_,"

_Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Joonmyeon tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia membuka isi map tersebut dan membacanya. "Do Kyungsoo? _Aigoo_… Dia tidak datang kemari?"

"Dia datang,"

"Kenapa map-map ini bisa ada di tanganmu? Memangnya kau kenal dengannya?"

_Namja_ kurus yang berdiri di depan Joonmyeon hanya menahan tawanya dan kembali ke eskpresi jahilnya. "Ceritanya panjang,"

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas dan menghela napas panjang. Adik sepupunya itu pasti berulah lagi dengan peserta yang bernama Do Kyungsoo ini. Pasti.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun, bukan?"

Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan lambaian tangannya, namun wajahnya tetap terlihat jahil.

"Awas saja sampai terjadi sesuatu, Kim Jongin,"

Jongin hanya tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon di ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeong semuanyaaa! ^o^

Huaaa akhirnya bisa online lagi ; u ; aku kangen sama ffnet /hugs/

kali ini aku bawa pair kaisoo :D KENAPA MEREKA LUCU SUKA LIRIK2AN GITU /mati

mungkin aku akan buat sampai kurang lebih 5 chapter...

sebelumnya aku mau berterimakasih buat yang review 2 ffku ;_; sumpah aku seneng bangetttt! ; A ; /bows

aku gak bisa bales reviewsnya sekarang, soalnya aku (lagi lagi -_-) lagi di jalan o ; aku bakal online lagi nanti dan langsung bales reviewsnya ;;

sekian note dari hira. terima kasih! ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

"Do Kyungsoo itu siapa?"

Joonmyeon hanya melirik dan tetap sibuk meneliti map-map yang tadi Jongin berikan. Menjabat sebagai kepala bagian personalia dari sebuah agensi perusahaan _entertainment_ besar tidaklah mudah. Ia harus teliti dan serius dalam bekerja.

Namun keseriusannya mendadak hilang saat Kim Jongin datang kepadanya.

"Kau yang memegang mapnya, malah kau yang tidak tahu siapa itu Kyungsoo. Bodoh," terkadang, kata-kata dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon itu cukup menusuk hati.

Jongin mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. "Aku tahu, kok. Aku hanya penasaran dia lolos dalam audisi di bidang apa, _hyung_,"

Joonmyeon menutup map milik Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya, menepukkannya pada paha Jongin berkali-kali yang seenaknya bersantai di atas mejanya. "Dia lolos dalam audisi menyanyi. Sejak kapan orangtuamu mengajarkan untuk duduk di atas meja?"

"Ups," Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan mengelap meja Joonmyeon dengan telapak tangannya, menyengir. "Bersih, _hyung_,"

Kakak sepupu Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku… keluar dulu, _hyung_. Maaf sudah mengganggu,"

Joonmyeon mulai merutuki hidupnya yang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki seorang saudara dari keluarga kakak ibunya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Jongin unuk berada di agensi ini, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang sudah terjadi, tetaplah harus dijalani.

**.**

**.**

_**People These Days**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Kai and D.O**

**.**

**.**

"Kau datang lagi,"

Kyungsoo mendatangi Jongin yang sedang duduk dan memainkan ponselnya di _lobby_. Setelah membicarakan soal Kyungsoo di ruangan Joonmyeon barusan, yang menjadi objek pembicaraan muncul. Panjang umur, Do Kyungsoo. Namun wajah Kyungsoo terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Mungkin karena matanya yang bulat dan agak lebih besar dari orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Kenapa? Mau mengusirku lagi?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia menggeleng dan menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya, mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Meskipun terkesan berandalan, sebenarnya Jongin mempunyai sifat yang ramah dan bersahabat dengan semua orang.

"Duduklah,"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya butuh pelatihanku dan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu," ujar Kyungsoo sarkastik. Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Benar-benar calon _trainee_ yang sombong,"

"Kalau saja kau tidak mengusirku kemarin, aku pasti tidak akan berlaku seperti ini padamu,"

"Oh," Jongin beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Ingin membalasku, begitu? Lagipula aku tidak mengusirmu kemarin. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk pulang secara halus,"

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menjauh darinya. Ia merasa risih karena Jongin perlahan menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Ia tidak pernah berada sedekat itu dengan _namja _lain sebelumnya. Jongin menatap matanya dalam-dalam, seolah ingin menerkamnya. Dan senyuman itu, senyuman licik layaknya setan, setan yang sangat tampan, gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menghindari kontak mata dengan Jongin. "Kau menyebalkan, Joonmyeon-_sshi_,"

Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan tampak bingung. Barusan ia bilang apa?

_Oh, astaga. Ternyata dia masih mengira bahwa aku ini adalah Joonmyeon-_hyung_._

"Jo… Jo–"

"Iya, Kim Joonmyeon, kau! Awalnya kukira kau orang yang baik, ternyata kau menyebalkan,"

_Oh._

Jongin menepuk wajahnya dan bergeleng beberapa kali. Ia tertawa setiap mendengarkan Kyungsoo berbicara. Mulai dari gaya bicaranya, nada suaranya, bahkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya tampak begitu lucu dan juga unik.

Menurut Jongin, Kyungsoo itu unik.

Kyungsoo mendecak malas dan memperhatikan Jongin dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambut. "Kenapa ketawa?"

Jongin mendengus. "Terserah orang, 'kan? Matanya biasa saja, dong. Tidak usah melotot begitu,"

Kedua mata Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya memang sudah bulat, besarnya bertambah dan tampak semakin bulat. "Mataku memang begini!"

Demi sifat Joonmyeon yang seperti kakek-kakek, Kyungsoo memang sangat asyik untuk dijahili.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin tertawa, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. "_Arra_, _arra_, mata besar," bukannya meledek, namun setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin kepada seseorang yang ditatapnya dengan intens –termasuk Kyungsoo– dapat diartikan sebagai caranya untuk menggoda seseorang saja.

Kim Jongin adalah seorang perayu besar, sejujurnya.

"Sini, ikut aku," Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan mendekati pintu keluar gedung agensi. Tautan alis Kyungsoo semakin dalam.

"_Yah_! Kita mau kemana?" jangan bilang dia mau mengusirku lagi… kumohon, jangan; doanya dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari gedung megah Two Moons Entertainment, Jongin membiarkan semilir hangat angin di pagi hari menerpa rambutnya, disaat seberkas sinar mentari menyinari wajah tampannya. Ia berjalan mundur, masih tetap menghadap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa ia melihat Jongin tersenyum kepadanya, namun memutuskan untuk menganggapnya sebagai ilusi saja. Ia pasti terlalu banyak melamun.

"Kau bilang ingin mendapatkan pelatihanmu, bukan? Kita latihan di luar!"

Ada jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dan juga tak terlalu dekat antara mereka berdua. Saat Jongin berjalan lebih cepat, maka Kyungsoo akan berlari untuk menyusulnya.

Kyungsoo senang. Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lega dan senang hari ini.

**.**

Masih sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berjalan kurang lebih setengah jam. Setelah berjalan di tengah keramaian namun keheningan di antara mereka, akhirnya dua _namja_ tersebut tiba di sebuah tempat yang memiliki bentuk bangunan yang unik.

Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka mendatangi sebuah toko. Kejutan, Jongin menggiring langkah mereka menuju sebuah toko musik dan kaset.

Kyungsoo mulai berasumsi bahwa Jongin tidak pernah serius dalam menanggapi suatu hal.

"Kenapa kita malah kemari, Joonmyeon-_sshi_?" gerutunya, namun tetap melihat-lihat barisan kaset dari artis-artis terkemuka di Korea Selatan.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit 'sibuk' dengan kaset-kaset yang berada di tangannya. Ia terlihat senang melihat kaca berbentuk persegi yang bertumpuk di tangannya. Rata-rata, musisi dari luar negeri. _British_, Kyungsoo memang mengidolakan musisi dari negeri Britania Raya tersebut.

Lucu, menurut Jongin.

Jongin menyentuh _disc _dari berbagai macam musisi itu dengan telunjuknya. "Pilihlah salah satu. Setelah kau menemukan yang sesuai denganmu, kita akan kembali ke agensi dan melatih vokalmu dengan _disc_ yang sudah kau pilih,"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Kyungsoo, ia begitu senang hingga menampilkan barisan giginya dalam senyuman indahnya. "_Jinnjja_?"

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat kecerahan dari wajah calon _trainee_ itu. "_Ne,_"

Ia mendengar Kyungsoo bergumam sesuatu dan kalimatnya terdengar berantakan namun pada intinya ia merasa sangat senang. Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan mengitari rak bagian musik yang berbeda genre dari Kyungsoo. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit. Jongin sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Ketika ia ingin kembali ke bagian rak musik yang didatangi oleh Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu menghilang.

Kepanikannya lenyap saat mendapati Kyungsoo sedang mencoba _disc_ tersebut dan mendengarkannya dengan _headphone_. Bibirnya bersenandung kecil mendengarkan lagu yang ia dengar dengan mata terpejam. Ah, Kyungsoo terlalu terbawa suasana.

Lagu yang ia dengarkan sudah habis, telinganya kembali merasa senyap. Ia haus akan melodi-melodi yang indah dan menginginkan dirinya untuk meluapkan perasaannya melalu nyanyian. Sebelum ia berencana lebih jauh lagi, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jongin di depannya. Dengan dua telapak tangan yang menopang dagunya di sebuah rak, ia meringis. Kyungsoo menepuk wajahnya dengan tempat _disc._

"_Appo_!"

"Jangan mengagetkan orang, _pabbo_!"

"Salah sendiri, kenapa sok serius begitu dalam mendengarkan musik?"

"_Aish_, kau itu–"

Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Jongin sudah menempatkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, memintanya untuk diam. Kyungsoo memandang sekelilingnya, ternyata keduanya sudah sedikit memancing perhatian dari pengunjung sekitar. Sekeras apa suara mereka saat berdebat singkat tadi.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah mendapatkan _disc_-mu?" Jongin berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana kembali. Beruntung, ia tidak gagal.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengusap _disc_ yang ia pegang. Ia tampak begitu mantap.

"Genre apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepadanya, matanya tidak terlihat terlalu besar. "Pop. Aku suka aliran musik pop,"

Jongin membulatkan bibirnya, membentuk sebuah 'O' kecil. Kyungsoo menyukai musik yang beraliran pop. Orang yang menyukai musik bergenre pop adalah tipe orang yang menikmati ketenangan. Ia menyukai alunan nada yang santai dan sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Warna dalam musik pop beraneka ragam, sama dengan pecintanya. Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang sederhana, namun menyenangkan, dan apa adanya. Aliran musik seseorang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana orang tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin, ia lebih cenderung ke dalam genre R&B. Aliran R&B terdiri dari berbagai macam aliran musik – unik, rumit, tidak sesimpel kelihatannya. Ia akan condong ke dalam ekspresi kebebasan, lepas, tanpa kekangan. Jika genre akan mempengaruhi kepribadian, maka R&B adalah aliran musik yang paling cocok dengannya.

Karena Jongin unik, ia berbeda. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak dijumpai oleh orang awam pada umumnya di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak merasa spesial, ia tidak merasa diberkati. Ia sama dengan yang lainnya, hanya ada sedikit bagian dari dirinya yang 'tak sama' dengan orang lain.

Ia tidak menyalahkan dirinya. Ia tidak menyalahkan orientasi penyimpangan seksualnya. Ia tidak menyalahkan dirinya saat menyukai seorang _yeoja_, namun juga tertarik dengan seorang _namja_ di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tidak menyalahkan hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah menyalahkan apapun, siapapun.

Hidupnya sudah rumit, ia tidak mau mempermasalahkannya. Jika jalannya sudah seperti itu, maka ia harus menjalaninya. Takdir. Jongin tidak menyalahkan takdir.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Joonmyeon-sshi? Kau suka genre apa?"

Memang terkadang ia senang menyalahkan dirinya karena begitu mudahnya jatuh ke dalam tatapan seorang _namja_. Beberapa kali ia jatuh kepada _namja_ yang tidak _sejalan_ dengannya dan akan berujung dengan sakit di hatinya, tetapi tidak menjadikannya untuk berhenti dari kebiasaannya.

Karena ia tidak bisa. Ia merasa sudah tidak menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah ketertarikan seksualnya.

"R&B," jawabnya, masih menatap diri Kyungsoo dengan kulit seputih susu, wajah selembut malaikat, senyuman secerah matahari. "Aku suka sesuatu yang rumit,"

Kyungsoo masih tetap tersenyum. Ia senang bisa mengenal _namja_ yang ia kenal sebagai 'Kim Joonmyeon' sedikit lebih dekat, meskipun hanya sekedar basa-basi. Setidaknya, suasana tidak terasa canggung lagi.

Jongin mengajaknya untuk membayar di kasir.

Setibanya di kasir, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celananya. Ia menunggu sang penjaga kasir untuk memberitahukan jumlah yang harus ia bayar.

"8.600 won, tuan,"

Kyungsoo membuka dompetnya dan hendak mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalamnya. Sayang, ia tidak lebih cepat dari Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang Jongin dengan mata bulatnya, perasaan tidak enak hati menderu dirinya.

"Joonmyeo–"

"_Gwaenchana_, biar aku saja yang bayar,"

Sekali lagi, Kai tersenyum. Bukan senyuman atau seringaian menyebalkan dan licik seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Namun sebuah senyuman tulus dan lembut yang ia lihat di depan gedung agensi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bibir yang mengukir sebuah senyuman terbaik kepadanya.

Senyuman itu bukanlah ilusi belaka.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia merasa serba salah. Ia menjadi tidak enak hati. Ia merasa telah merepotkan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Terima kasih…" bisiknya pelan. Ia memandang Jongin dan tak lupa memasang sebuah senyuman kepadanya. Jongin membalasnya dengan sebuah usapan kecil di rambut Kyungsoo. Sebentar, namun dampaknya terasa lama.

"Ah, _noona_, tunggu!" Jongin menaruh _disc _pilihannya di meja kasir. "Ini, _disc_-ku belum kau hitung… hehe,"

Jongin memang terlihat menyebalkan dari luar.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia akan bisa bersikap lembut seperti itu?

Kyungsoo masih dapat merasakan jemari Jongin di atas rambutnya tadi.

_Dugeun, dugeun._

Orang-orang zaman sekarang memang tidak dapat ditebak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

It's taking me forever to update T_T maaf banget karena lama updatenya ;A;

Mumpung masih libur, aku mau lebih sering update :D (karena kemarin kemarin sibuk banget)

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! \(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

"Ini apartmentnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman ketika Jongin masih memperhatikan apartment yang ditinggali oleh Kyungsoo. Sebuah apartment yang cukup besar. Kyungsoo tinggal di lantai 28, katanya. Ingin rasanya Jongin mampir sebentar, tapi…

"_Ne_," Kyungsoo mengambil barang-barangnya yang ia taruh di bawah jok mobil. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Joonmyeon-_sshi_,"

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Ia ingin membalasnya dengan 'Oh, sama-sama. Aku ingin mampir ke tempatmu juga' atau 'Izinkan aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini' bahkan mungkin 'Jangan tinggalkan aku, kita berdua saja disini'. Sayangnya, tidak. Ia tidak ingin wajahnya diserang lagi oleh _compact disc_ lagu-lagu kesukaan Kyungsoo karena ucapannya yang sembrono.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil Jongin dan menoleh sekilas kepada sang pengemudi. "Selamat malam, Joonmyeon-_sshi_,"

Jongin hanya menginginkan beberapa menit saja untuk bisa bersama sedikit lebih lama.

"Kyungsoo,"

Hening. Kyungsoo tidak jadi keluar dari mobil. Ia hanya menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya. Tak berkata apapun, namun wajahnya terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Ya, Joonmyeon-_sshi_?"

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa maksud dari ia memanggil Kyungsoo tadi. Bukannya tidak bisa, ia bahkan tidak memiliki sedikit alasan mengapa ia memanggilnya. Ia tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya sebuah spontanitas saja.

Atau mungkin hanya karena Jongin ingin memandang wajah Kyungsoo sedikit lebih lama malam ini.

"…_Aniyo_,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

_**People These Days**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Kai and D.O**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang. Sehun, _hyung_ sudah pulang,"

Kyungsoo merasakan ada hal yang ganjil. Saat ia sedang melepas sepatunya, ia melihat bahwa lampu ruang keluarga terlihat redup. Suasana ruangan terasa hening; tidak ada suara Sehun, tidak ada suara televisi yang menyala, tidak ada suara apapun dalam pendengaran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir bahwa adiknya itu mungkin sedang pergi keluar.

"Sehu–"

"S-Sehun…"

_Bingo_, Sehun ada di rumah.

Dan ia tidak sendiri.

Adik Kyungsoo satu-satunya tersebut sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya dengan seseorang. Sehun memeluk, mencium, membisikkan macam-macam kata, menghembuskan deru nafasnya yang hangat kepadanya. Sedikit sentuhan dari Sehun membuatnya sedikit mengeluarkan nada-nada yang menggelikan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah saatnya untuk berdeham.

"Uhm, Sehun,"

Sosok yang sedang memeluk dan dipeluk Sehun langsung mendorong _namja_ tersebut. Sehun menghujaninya dengan beribu pertanyaan, namun segalanya telah terjawab saat ia melihat figur seorang _namja_ tengah diam terpatung di depan mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

Sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"_H-hyung_ sudah pulang,"

"Sejak tadi,"

"O-oh,"

"Panas sekali, ya,"

Dua orang yang ditatap oleh Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk dan memperlihatkan rona merah pada wajah mereka. Kyungsoo menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi ia beli bersama dengan temannya.

Teman? Kim Joonmyeon?

Kyungsoo menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia bersenandung kecil saat sedang membereskan belanjaannya. Sehun mendatanginya dengan perlahan.

"_Hyung_,"

"Hmm?" namun Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit dingin. Sehun menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. Ia gugup, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Semakin ia bingung ingin mengucapkan apa, semakin kuat garukan di lehernya.

"A-aku… Minta maaf,"

Sehun tidak yakin bahwa sang kakak akan memaafkannya.

Kyungsoo masih terus bersenandung kecil. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena…" Sehun merasakan lidahnya tertahan. "Karena sudah… melakukan hal itu… disini…"

Kyungsoo sedikit menghentakkan kaleng buah leci ke atas meja, membuat sang adik agak terkejut dan memundurkan kakinya dua langkah. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas, semata-mata hanya untuk mengusir kekesalan yang ada di benaknya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, bukan,"

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya. Kini ia berdiri menghadap Sehun.

"Jangan melakukan hal semacam itu di rumah kita. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk membawa Liu kemari ataupu–"

"Luhan, _hyung_. Luhan. Liu itu siapa…"

"Oh," Kyungsoo merutuki kekuatan memorinya yang selemah udang. "Mau Luhan, mau Liu, intinya sama saja,"

"Beda, _hyung_. Kekasihku cuma Luhan,"

"Terserah,"

Hanya karena persoalan sepele sajalah yang terkadang membuat kakak-beradik tersebut sering berdebat, hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang benar dalam hal-hal kecil. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama batu. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Intinya," potong Kyungsoo di tengah perdebatan bodoh mereka. "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk membawa Luhan kemari. Kalian bebas untuk melakukan apa saja di rumah ini, aku tidak akan melarang. Apapun kuperbolehkan, kecuali melakukan hal yang baru saja kamu lakukan tadi apalagi sampai menuju hal yang lebih jauh lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu masalah ini, Sehun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berani memandang kaki kakaknya yang dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai. Sehun dapat membayangkan bahwa raut wajah kakaknya pasti sudah terlihat sangat kesal dan tidak ramah. Sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo memberitahunya? Puluhan, ratusan… Sehun menerka-nerka dan berperang batin di dalam hati.

"_Mianhae, hyung_…"

Sehun masih terus menunduk.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ yang normal. Aku… Karena akulah, orangtua kita membu–"

"Sehun, sssh,"

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Sehun, menghentikan dirinya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kamu tidak salah. Kamu tidak pernah merepotkanku. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menjadi seorang… _gay_, karena hanya kamulah yang tahu, mana yang terbaik untukmu dan mana yang tidak. Jika kamu berbahagia dengan Luhan, maka jalanilah. Jika kamu bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Dan lagi, orangtua kita tidak membuang kamu ataupun aku, Sehun. Ayah… Ayah mungkin hanya belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa kamu 'berbeda' dengan _namja_ lain pada umumnya. Ia masih tetap ayah kita yang dulu. Ia masih tetap menyayangimu, Sehun,"

Sehun membiarkan tubuh kecil sang kakak memeluk dirinya dengan erat, membelai punggungnya dengan lembut dan menenangkan hatinya. Usapan tangannya yang lembut mengingatkannya pada kehangatan sang ibu. Oh, betapa Sehun sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya. Ia merindukan kebersamaan keluarga. Ia merindukan keceriaan di dalam lingkaran kecil itu. Ia merindukan pelukan dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia merindukan rumahnya.

Namun ia menyadari bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan kepada sesama jenisnya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa kembali ke rumah. Sepintas ia mengingat bahwa sang ayah memukul dan membentakinya dengan kata-kata kasar kepadanya. Sehun memohon, ia menangis. Ia meminta maaf, namun tak didengar. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah kepalan yang menghantam wajah dan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Sakit.

Memang sakit, namun lukanya tak lebih parah dari lubang di hatinya. Ia merasa pilu, ia merasa bodoh, ia merasa hina. Ia mencemarkan nama baik keluarganya, ia mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya, ia mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesal. Ia tak menemukan jalan keluar. Ia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Ia terjerat dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

Tetapi Sehun tidak sendiri. Ia tidak pernah sendiri.

Karena Kyungsoo selalu ada di dekatnya; menolongnya, melindunginya, menyayanginya.

Malam saat Sehun dipukuli oleh sang ayah, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya saat melihat sosok adik satu-satunya sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya. Sehun tertidur, deru napasnya hangat dan teratur. Kyungsoo mengusap pelan wajah lebam adiknya. Hatinya terasa perih.

Ia tidak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya tersakiti lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat sang ayah menyiksanya lagi. Ia tidak tahan melihat perlakuan buruk ayah dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya dan memandang adiknya seolah Sehun hanyalah seonggok sampah yang menjijikkan.

Apapun caranya, Kyungsoo harus membawa Sehun menuju kebebasan. Sehun tidak bisa berada di rumah ini. Sehun harus mendapatkan kehidupan baru untuk ditinggali.

Dengan meninggalkan sebuah surat permintaan maaf dan membawa barang-barang mereka, Kyungsoo membawa pergi Sehun dari rumah mereka, dari keluarga mereka. Mereka kabur dari rumah, berjanji tidak akan kembali lagi.

Meninggalkan rumah, menentang kedua orangtua, membiarkan langkah-langkah kecil mereka berjalan menuju jalan yang seharusnya tidak dilalui.

_Apakah aku salah karena telah mendukung adikku sendiri?_

Karena Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang _homophobia _dan Sehun adalah pengecualian. Sebuah kasih sayang yang begitu besar hingga apapun akan ia lakukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan sang adik.

Kyungsoo tidak boleh menyalahkan Sehun, karena ia memang tidak berhak untuk disalahkan. Biarkan ia memilih jalannya sendiri, biarkan ia mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kyungsoo memberinya kebebasan, namun tetap memantaunya dari kejauhan. Ia akan terus menjaga Sehun, ia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk melindungi Sehun.

Dan jika saatnya telah tiba, ia akan kembali kepada lingkaran kecil keluarganya. Ia akan pulang, membawa Sehun dalam genggaman tangannya. Pasti, suatu hari nanti.

"Terima kasih_, hyung_…" Sehun memeluk sang kakak lebih erat. "_Hyung_ memang kakak terhebat di dunia. Aku sangat menyayangimu,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia mencubit kecil hidung Sehun. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Sehun,"

"Tapi aku lebih sayang Luhan,"

Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Sehun hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Kyungsoo tertawa lepas. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan momen-momen kecil yang berharga seperti ini dengan Sehun. Memang jarang, namun bukan berarti itu semua karena adanya kehadiran Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak akan menuduh hal-hal yang buruk terhadap kekasih adiknya sendiri.

Momen yang jarang terjadi karena Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan obsesinya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi.

_Kim Joonmyeon._

"_Omo_," Kyungsoo menepuk wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, terpintas di benaknya sosok seorang _namja_ yang seharian ini menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan dirinya. Sosok seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan kurus, berkulit lebih gelap darinya, dan memiliki senyuman khas yang menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan, tetapi membelikan Kyungsoo disc lagu kesukaannya dan bahkan membayarkan barang-barang belanjaannya.

_Kim Jo–_

"_Hyung_?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo. Ia melamun, matanya terlihat sedikit lebih bulat.

"_Hyung_, jangan melamun,"

"_A-ani_!" Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung dan memasang sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan. "Ehe-hehe… Ehehe…." bunyinya. Sehun paham betul bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo mudah sekali tertebak olehnya.

Sehun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman. "_Hyung_ sedang memikirkan apa?"

Satu teguk, dua teguk, tiga teguk, tiga setengah. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menolak untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa? Oh, pasti masalah cinta,"

Sehun hanya menebak saja dan berharap bahwa tebakannya itu benar. Kyungsoo menyangkalnya, kembali tersenyum dan tertawa canggung. Sesekali ia mengusap wajahnya dan berdecak tidak karuan. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat aneh kali ini.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Tebakannya seratus persen tepat.

"Tenang, _hyung_," ucap Sehun setelah meneguk habis sisa minuman jeruk kalengnya. Ia membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah kecil lalu menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan _yeoja_ itu,"

Kyungsoo mulai merasa risih dengan segala ucapan Sehun. Saking risihnya, kata-kata Sehun membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah. "_Ye-yeoja_?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu, _hyu_– oooh!"

Kyungsoo mulai panik. Sehun tersenyum dari ujung telinga kanan hingga teling kiri karena terlalu senang.

"Bukan _yeoja_? _Namja, ne_?"

"Sehun,"

"_Hyung,_ aku tidak tahu harus memberimu ucapan selamat atau memelukmu lagi atau–"

"Sehunnie,"

"_Hyung_, aku senang! Aku sangat sen–"

"Sehun-_ah_, aku masih normal!"

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu berteriak. Luhan bahkan sampai mengintip dari rung keluarga ke dalam dapur karena sedikit panik.

Satu menit tanpa ada suara pun berlalu.

"Aku bukan _gay_, Sehun,"

"Tapi aku _gay_,"

"Aku normal, Sehun,"

"Hmmm…" Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan sedikit demi sedikit berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Tinggal bersama dengan seorang _gay _dapat menjadikanmu sama sepertiku, _hyung_,"

Jika saja Sehun bukan adiknya, ia mungkin sudah melempari Sehun dengan kaleng-kaleng makanan yang ia beli. Sekarang saja ia sudah ingin melempar Sehun dengan salah satu kaleng makanannya. Berhubung Kyungsoo adalah sosok seorang kakak yang baik dn cinta kepada keluarga serta sosok seorang _namja _yang diberkahi oleh kesabaran tiada tara, ia mengurungkan niat buruknya itu.

Tetapi jika Sehun mengulangi ucapannya lagi, ia berjanji akan melempari dirinya dengan sepatu.

"Aku mau mengantar Luhan pulang dulu, _hyung_,"

"Sana, pergi,"

"Galak," Sehun perlahan semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengantarkannya pulang. Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan membungkuk kepada Kyungsoo, berpamitan untuk pulang. Setelah keduanya mengenakan jaket, Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Sehun kembali menoleh kepada Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_ akan mendapatkan kekasih sendiri, kok, nanti. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Jangan cemburu padaku, _ne_?"

Kyungsoo tidak akan membuatkan Sehun makan malam hari ini.

**.**

Tidak terasa malam telah berganti pagi. Tidur Kyungsoo tidak nyenyak sama sekali. Ia pergi tidur pada pukul sepuluh malam, namun baru bisa memejamkan matanya pada pukul lima pagi. Ia terbangun pada pukul enam, berbenah diri kurang lebih setengah jam, memasak untuk sarapan Sehun, menghabiskan sarapannya sendiri, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah pada pukul delapan.

Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan. Ia sudah tiba di gedung agensinya.

Diam-diam ia merutuki Sehun karena ucapannya yang sembarangan dan seenak kemauannya sendiri itulah yang menyebabkan tidurnya menjadi tidak pulas. Faktor lainnya hanyalah kecemasan dari dalam dirinya saja.

Cemas, takut jika apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun akan menjadi kenyataan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Setibanya ia di _lobby_, ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Suasana _lobby_ memang ramai, namun dari sekian banyak orang yang ada, yang ia temukan hanyalah nihil. _Namja_ berkulit gelap yang ia cari tidak muncul batang hidungnya.

Mungkin dia ada di ruangan personalia, batinnya.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung masuk ke ruangan Joonmyeon. Ia mengintip dari kaca pintu, ada beberapa orang sedang bercengkerama di dalam sana. Dimana salah satunya adalah sosok _namja_ yang sudah Kyungsoo cari sejak tadi, Kim Jongin.

Ia tidak hanya mengintip, namun juga mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia melihat ada seorang _namja_ yang berkulit sangat putih dan memiliki lesung di pipinya sedang mengajak ngobrol Jongin. Ia tidak begitu menangkap dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya sekilas mendengar bahwa _namja_ tersebut memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'Kai'.

_Jadi nama panggilan Joonmyeon-_sshi_ adalah Kai…_

Mungkin saat masih berada di rumah, Kyungsoo begitu terburu-buru sehingga lupa untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Saat ia ingin melihat lebih dalam ruangan tersebut, ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan panik.

"Waaa!"

Ia terpeleset dan jatuh, menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras dari tindakan bodohnya. Bukan karena suara tubuh yang mencium lantailah yang keras, melainkan teriakannya yang sedikit lebih kencang karena terjatuh. Ia mengusap belakang tubuhnya, masih mengaduh kesakitan.

Pintu ruangan personalia pun terbuka.

"Kyungsoo?"

_Voila_, tebak siapa yang muncul.

"Jo-Joonmyeon-_sshi_…"

Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari lantai, masih mengusap tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, sayangnya gagal.

Jongin menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tadi jatuh?"

Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Ia mengangguk pelan. Tawa Jongin meledak seketika.

"_Y-yah_! Jangan tertawa! Ini semua salahmu tahu! Aku melihatmu ada di dalam ruangan ini dan aku penasaran dengan yang lainnya, makanya aku menengok lebih dalam dan–"

"Dan terjatuh,"

Kali ini Kyungsoo akan membiarkan Jongin tertawa sepuasnya. Ia tidak akan mempedulikannya. Kyungsoo terus memasang wajah masam dan memutar matanya kesal. Ia jengah dengan segala tindakan Jongin yang menyebalkan.

Hingga akhirnya tawa Jongin berhenti karena mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari dalam ruangan.

"Kai?"

Jongin membalikkan badannya, mencari dimana sang sumber suara. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia hanya bisa diam membatu.

Joonmyeon yang asli datang mendekati pintu ruangan.

_Astaga, Joonmyeon-_hyung _datang. Mati kau, Kim Jongin. Tamat riwayatmu._

"Kai?" panggilnya lagi.

Jongin mengabaikannya. Ia memutar balik tubuhya dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah memasang raut wajah yang bingung, tidak mengerti dengan segala gerak-gerik aneh dari Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau pergi dari sini sekarang?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau mengusirku lagi?"

"_Aniya_!" Jongin menepuk dahinya, Kyungsoo salah paham. Waktu mereka hanya sebentar lagi. Beberapa saat saja sampai Joonmyeon tiba di depan pintu. Dalam waktu yang sesaat itulah, ia harus berhasil membuat Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu.

Atau segalanya akan terbongkar saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin terlihat uring-uringan. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. "Kumohon, kau harus pergi sekarang!"

"Kenapa juga aku harus pergi?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!"

"Jelaskan padaku!"

"Nanti aku jelaskan!"

"Sekarang!"

"Kyungsoo, kumoh–"

_Cklek._

"Kai?"

Dunia seakan telah berakhir detik itu juga.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Sedih, HunHan moment sekarang jarang banget T_T yang ada malah XiuHan, LayHan, KaiHun, SuHun (?) /tendangin/

Xiumin kan punya Chenchen :') #plak

Biarlah, aku HunHan shipper sampai akhir zaman :') #forevergodownwiththisship

Akhir akhir ini TaoRis moments banyak banget! xD OT12 di Thailand emang surga banget deh xP tapi HunHan moment tetep sedikit T_T OT4 banyak juga tapi kiwww~

Btw aku pengen bikin angsty angst TaoRis, semacemnya kayak cerita HunHan pertama yang aku buat OuO

Ah aku kebanyakan ngomong ;_; terima kasih sebelumnya buat semuanya! ^o^ wo ai ni! ^u^ *hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"_

"_Kyungsoo, aku hanya–"_

"_Cukup. Sudah, hentikan,"_

"_Kyungsoo–"_

"_Aku tidak bisa…"_

**.**

**.**

_**People These Days**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Kai and D.O**

**.**

**.**

Waktu seolah berjalan beratus kali lebih cepat. Kacau, apapun menjadi kacau.

Jongin berada pada situasi genting dimana ia harus membuat Kyungsoo pergi dari ruangan Joonmyeon atau identitas aslinya akan segera terkuak. Terlalu cepat untuk mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya, menurut Jongin. Ia harus berhasil membuat Kyungoo memindahkan kakinya dari ruang personalia. Sayang, hal itu tidak semudah yang ia kira.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau pergi dari sini sekarang?"

"Kau mengusirku lagi?!"

_Aduh! Salah sangka lagi dia!_

Jongin menepuk jidatnya. "_Aniya_!"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan beribu tanda tanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jongin yang semula terlihat santai dan menyenangkan, sontak berubah menjadi kalang kabut dan gelisah. Ia merasa bahwa Jongin tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Atau ia memang sedang menghindari sesuatu?

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Jongin mencengkram kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon, kau harus pergi sekarang!"

Kyungsoo yang merasa sedikit kesakitan pun melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pundaknya dengan paksa.

"Kenapa juga aku harus pergi?!"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!"

_Joonmyeon_-hyung _akan segera datang!_

"Jelaskan padaku!"

"Nanti aku jelaskan!"

_Mana bisa aku jelaskan kepadamu!_

"Sekarang!"

Jongin seolah putus harapan. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa agar Kyungsoo mau mengikuti perintah terakhirnya. Jongin tidak yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan mau menjalin tali pertemanan kembali dengannya jikalau identitas aslinya terbongkar. Ia akan kehilangan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak dapat bersama dengan Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin sudah kehilangan cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo pergi. Kali ini, ia akan memohon. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang tersisa.

"Kyungsoo," ucapnya dengan lirih. "Kumoh–"

_Cklek._

"Kai?"

_Mati kau, Kim Jongin._

Jongin perlahan berbalik badan untuk menemui sosok yang memanggil dirinya dari balik pintu. Syukurlah, tinggi Kyungsoo jauh berada di bawahnya. Ia terhalang oleh tubuh Jongin untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas figur yang berada di belakang Jongin.

Yang muncul di hadapan Jongin adalah _namja_ yang memiliki kulit seputih susu dan berpostur lebih kecil darinya. Ia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kai? Hei,"

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia mungkin saja hampir mati tadi.

"Yi-Yixing-_hyung_…" Jongin masih memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penuh kelegaan. "T-ternyata kau,"

"Ya memang aku. Kau kira siapa?"

"A-aku kira Jo–"

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia melirik sekilas kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku kira Suho-_hyung_,"

Jongin biasa memanggil kakak sepupunya tersebut dengan sebutan 'Suho', yang berarti adalah seorang _guardian_. _Namja_ itu begitu peduli dan menjaga dirinya dengan baik selama ini. Kim Joonmyeon, Suho, _the guardian angel_. Ia sengaja menggunakan nama tersebut agar Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui bahwa Joonmyeon yang asli sedang berada di dalam ruangan.

Dan Joonmyeon yang palsu sedang berada di depannya, memunggunginya.

"Oh," Yixing menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Tadinya dia ingin menghampirimu karena mendengar kau tertawa begitu keras namun tiba-tiba teleponnya berbunyi. Memang sangat sibuk menjadi kepala bagian personalia,"

_Demi dewa bumi, matahari, air, dan alam semesta, terima kasih sudah membuat Joonmyeon-_hyung _sibuk dengan teleponnya!_

Ingin rasanya Jongin meluapkan segala kelegaannya. Ia ingin berteriak dan berlari keliling gedung agensi karena nasibnya dapat tertolong kali ini. Syukurlah, nalurinya masih dapat berjalan normal. Jongin masih punya rasa malu untuk melakukan itu semua.

Jongin mengintip dari kaca pintu. Memang betul bahwa kakak sepupunya tersebut masih sibuk menelepon di dalam sana.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Kesempatan yang ada untuk melarikan diri tidak boleh disia-siakan. Ia harus cepat dalam bergerak.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya, _hyung_! Aku pergi dulu!"

Kyungsoo hanya memandang sekilas wajah Yixing. Meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa Yixing, Kyungsoo tetap menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badan kepadanya selagi Jongin menarik tangannya. Yixing membalas senyumannya.

Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi datar setelah mereka berdua pergi.

"_Namja_ itu… Rasanya aku pernah lihat,"

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya. Ia merasa wajah Kyungsoo terlihat familiar.

"Wajahnya seperti ada di salah satu map-map penting milik Joonmyeon… Apa cuma perasaanku saja?"

Ia masih terus menerka-nerka.

**.**

"Lepas! Lepas!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pergelangan tangannya. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Mereka berlari dari gedung agensi hingga berada di luar gedung sekarang. Tempat yang cukup jauh untuk melarikan diri.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Ia membutuhkan banyak oksigen untuk bernapas.

"_M-mianhae_,"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia mengagguk saja.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa kali ini.

"Umm, kita sarapan dulu, yuk?"

"Aku sudah sarapan di rumah,"

Kyungsoo terlihat dingin. Jongin merasa tidak enak hati karena insiden yang terjadi barusan. Minta maaf kepadanya pun percuma sepertinya, ungkapnya dalam hati. Sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi, lalu menariknya dan berlari dari gedung agensi. Kyungsoo pasti merasa kesal.

_Andai saja aku tidak membohonginya sejak awal._

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo kembali, namun bukan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Temani aku saja, _ne_?"

Jongin menautkan jemari mereka berdua, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan hangat.

Kyungsoo memandang tangannya lalu beralih ke wajah Jongin. Senyuman penuh ketulusan itu kembali hadir di wajah Jongin.

"_Kajja_!"

Kyungsoo tidak pernah bergandengan tangan dengan _namja_ lain sebelumnya, bahkan dengan adiknya sekalipun. Kalaupun pernah, itu ketika Sehun dan dirinya masih kecil. Kali ini ia membiarkan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu mengaitkan jemari mereka berdua bersama. Sebagai seorang _homophobic_, ia selalu merasa risih jika ada seorang _namja_ yang melakukan hal-hal semacam itu kepadanya. Ia akan merasa jijik dan takut.

Namun kali ini, yang Kyungsoo rasakan adalah rasa aman dan kenyamanan menyelimuti dirinya. Entahlah, ia selalu merasa sangat tenang jika bersama dengan Jongin.

**.**

Jongin terkikih saat memandang Kyungsoo yang duduk menghadap kepadanya. Ia dengan lahap memakan _blueberry cheese cake_ miliknya.

"Katanya sudah sarapan, kenapa makannya seperti orang kelaparan begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia begitu sibuk mengunyah dan mengunyah. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat belepotan karena makannya berantakan. Krim-krim dari _cake_-nya melekat di sekitar mulut Kyungsoo.

"_Yah_, wajahmu penuh krim!" Jongin selalu menertawakan dirinya. Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya.

"M-masa?!"

Kyungsoo yang panik pun segera mencari tisu dari dalam tasnya. Belum sempat ia menemukannya, Jongin sudah mencuri langkah terlebih dahulu. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di sakunya dan mengelap sekitar mulut Kyungsoo yang beroleskan krim-krim manis.

Ia mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jo-Joonmyeon…"

"Nah, sudah bersih,"

Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya dengan pelan. Masih terasa dengan jelas kelembutan jemari Jongin saat menyentuh bibirnya, meskipun terbalut dengan sapu tangan. _Dugeun dugeun, _Kyungsoo merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dadanya.

Rasanya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa.

"…_Gomawo_,"

Jongin yang sedang menyesap kopinya pun menghentikannya sejenak. Barusan Kyungsoo bilang apa?

"Ya?"

"A-aku…"

Kyungsoo mendadak gugup saat bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin. Dadanya berdegup terus. _Ini tidak normal._

Ia membuka kecil mulutnya. Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Terima kasih…"

Ah, semakin Kyungsoo melembut padanya, semakin Jongin jatuh kepada dirinya.

**.**

"Kita tidak latihan lagi?"

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menggenggam tangannya lagi. Jongin terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tanpa henti dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sesekali ia meliukkan badan dan tangan kirinya saat berjalan, dimana tangan kanannya masih menggenggam lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menari.

Kyungsoo suka. Kyungsoo langsung terpikat saat melihatnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Kyungsoo cemberut. Ia mendengus kesal dan langsung melepaskan tautan jemari mereka.

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika hanya melihat saja?"

Jongin tertawa geli. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo. "Boleh. Tidak ada yang melarang, kok,"

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa jarak antara dirinya dengan Jongin begitu dekat. Inchi demi inchi mulai menghilang. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan dengan jelas deru napas Jongin di dekat rambutnya. Degupan itu kembali muncul di dada Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendorong sedikit tubuh Jongin. Ia menekan pelan dada Jongin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk. "Ma-maaf,"

Jongin dapat memakluminya. Ia dapat menebak bahwa Kyungsoo pasti merasa tidak enak hati. Kyungsoo sama saja dengan _namja_ lain pada umumnya. Jongin-lah yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia berbeda. Mereka memang berbeda, tetapi Jongin tidak menyesal telah mengenal Kyungsoo dan menjadi sedikit lebih dekat dengannya.

Meskipun itu berarti ia harus terus menutupi identitas aslinya.

**.**

Hari menjelang sore. Jongin memutuskan bahwa hari ini tidak ada latihan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka sedang mengamati indahnya suasana petang di pinggir sungai Han dengan menggenggam sebuah es krim. Semilir angin yang damai membawa keduanya terhanyut dalam ketenangan.

Kyungsoo masih merasa tidak enak hati dengan perlakuan dirinya kepada Jongin tadi. Ia tidak menolak, namun juga merasa enggan untuk menerimanya. Ia terus menganggap dirinya normal, namun bagaimana jika ucapan Sehun terbukti benar?

_Kau masih normal, Do Kyungsoo. Kau. Masih. Normal._

Matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam. Sinarnya yang cerah menyelimuti permukaan sungai dan terlihat berkilauan. Cahayanya pun turut menyinari wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo memandang dari sudut matanya; melirik Jongin dengan seluruh kesempurnaan terlukis disana.

Salahkah jika Kyungsoo mulai mengagumi sosok seorang Kim Jongin?

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Jongin menoleh kepada Kyungsoo. Es krimnya masih belum habis.

"_Waeyo_, Kyungsoo?"

Tawa itu lagi. Senyuman itu lagi.

Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan debaran yang melanda dadanya dan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum.

Jongin merasakan ada yang aneh dari senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Kyung–"

"Aha!"

Merasa ada kelengahan, Kyungsoo merebut es krim _cone_ milik Jongin dengan bangga. Jongin berusaha untuk merebut kembali, namun Kyungsoo lebih gesit dari yang Jongin kira.

"Es krim ini milikku!" ucapnya sok sangar, berpura-pura melotot kepada Jongin. Padahal matanya sudah besar.

"_Andwae_!"

Kyungsoo tertawa karena ia berhasil mengerjai Jongin. Yang direbut es krimnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas panjang. Ternyata Kyungsoo bisa menjadi kekanak-kanakkan. Sebelum menyantap es krimnya lagi, Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jongin.

Namun saat Kyungsoo mulai membuka mulutnya, Jongin mendorong es krim yang digenggam oleh Kyungsoo hingga krimnya mengenai hidungnya. Hidung Kyungsoo dihiasi oleh es krim vanilla. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tertawa.

Suara tawa Jongin adalah bunyi favoritnya sekarang.

Kyungsoo membiarkan krim tersebut menempel di hidungnya. Ia terus melahap es krimnya dengan nikmat. Jongin hanya bisa memperhatikan dirinya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Ia membiarkan ibu jarinya mengusap hidung Kyungsoo dan mencubitnya kecil.

Saat sang mentari mulai bersembunyi di balik awan, pelan-pelan langit berubah warna menjadi gelap. Syukurlah, tidak ada cahaya yang menerangi wajah Kyungsoo yang memanas saat itu. Ia langsung berbalik memunggungi Jongin dan menghadap matahari terbenam. Ia harus bisa untuk tetap bersikap biasa.

"Langitnya indah sekali!"

Hilir angin yang lembut menjadi dingin dan kasar. Kyungsoo menyesal hanya menggunakan kaos lengan panjang dan tidak membawa jaket. Sekarang ia merasa kedinginan dan Jongin masih belum menanggapi ucapannya sedikitpun.

"Joonmyeon-_sshi_," panggil Kyungsoo, memutuskan untuk tidak memandang Jongin. "Pemandangannya amat cantik! Tapi langit terlihat lebih gelap, mungkin akan turun huja–"

Jongin tidak mau mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara lagi. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menempatkan kepalanya di cerukan lehernya. Ia menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dan membuat dirinya menjatuhkan es krimnya.

Harum yang khas dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak memberontak, ia juga tidak menerima. Semakin lama Jongin menyentuhnya, semakin erat pelukannya. Ia tidak berbicara, tak satu huruf pun terlontar dari bibirnya. Logika Kyungsoo berteriak untuk pergi, namun hatinya mengabaikannya. Ia merasa hangat dan segalanya terasa salah.

Kyungsoo terjerembap dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Jongin aneh. Ia merasa Jongin sangat aneh. Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya jauh lebih aneh. Tidak selayaknya ia merasa tenang, hangat, dan nyaman saat Jongin memeluknya. Apakah Kyungsoo dapat menentangnya? Tidak.

Karena Kyungsoo tahu hal ini tidak normal dan ia tetap menyukainya.

"Kenapa…"

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari lingkaran hangat itu dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa kosong.

"…Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

Jongin membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya tertahan begitu berat untuk berucap.

"Kyungsoo, aku hanya–"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan kedua tangannya, menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak butuh penjelasan apapun. Ia tidak boleh terus seperti ini.

"Cukup," yang Jongin dapatkan hanyalah telapak tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang gemetar di depan dirinya. Peringatan, sebuah peringatan karena telah melampaui batas.

" Sudah, hentikan,"

Ia harus mengakhiri semua ini. Ia tidak boleh melanjutkannya lagi

"Kyungsoo–"

Kyungsoo tidak boleh bertemu dengan Jongin lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa…"

Sama halnya dengan tepian sungai Han yang tidak terlalu ramai hari ini, kesepian pun menghampiri Jongin. Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya karena perbuatan paling bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan kepadanya. Jongin berteriak memanggilnya, namun angin membawanya pergi. Ia menahan dirinya untuk mengejar Kyungsoo atau ia akan semakin mengecewakannya.

"Aaah!"

Jongin mengerang penuh penyesalan, ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan Kyungsoo tetapi hal yang terburuk telah terjadi. Kyungsoo harus mengetahui betapa besar perasaan Jongin kepadanya, namun masihkah dia mau mendengarkan Jongin? Mungkin bertemu saja sudah tak sudi. Perjalanan cinta Jongin tidak pernah berjalan lancar. Ia terbiasa dengan perasaan sepihak.

Langit bergemuruh. Rintik-rintik mungil air jatuh membasahi bumi. Payung berwarna-warni di malam hari menyinari jalan di sekitar sungai Han. Ia merasakan lagi apa itu luka di hati setelah sekian lama. Pilu itu menyerang dadanya kembali.

Hujan turun dan akan reda, namun Kyungsoo pergi dan tak akan kembali.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

****Batal bikin sampe 5 chapter ;u; cerita fic ini jadi rumit alamak /brb dying/

ENIWEEEI di tumblr heboh xiuhan vs hunhan. ada xiuhan shipper bashing hunhan & bilang kalo xiuhan itu real & bash sehun habis habisan. umm, masih layak nih disebut fans exo?

jangan kayak anak kecil. ini cuma ship2an aja, serius amat nanggepinnya? situ siapanya mereka coba? emaknye? bapaknye? tetangganye? piaraannye? aku gak masalah sama xiuhan, layhan, krishan, sekai, suhun, baekhun atau siapapun yang menyangkut sehun/luhan. tapi kalo udah bash otp & sampe bash membernya sendiri?! silahkan tenggelamkan diri anda ke laut :-)

jujur aja, aku anggep xiuhan itu lucu (walaupun aku hardcore hunhan shipper) tapi semenjak ada fanwar gini, xiuhan jadi negatif di mataku. gara gara siapa? gara gara shippernya yang gila. hunhan shipper juga kadang gak bisa nahan emosinya (aku juga, tapi harus tetep tenang kan?). dear hunhan shipper, kalo xiuhan shipper bilang xiuhan itu real, yaudah diemin aja. mereka punya otp dan kita punya otp sendiri :-) otp mereka real & otp kita juga reeeaaal ;-) aku baru baca di weibo kemarin, ternyata chanyeol suka nanyain hunhan kalo mereka beneran pacaran apa nggak & sehun cuma senyum sambil malu malu gitu xD members exo udah pada tau kok, bahkan sm udah tau kalo hunhan itu deketnya 'beda' ;)

plis jangan ada bashing otp lagi. semua otp di exo itu bagus, real, gak ada yang jelek. gak perlu bash & mengungguli otp masing masing. (masih gak terima sehun dikatain 'brat' ewww fuq)

jadilah shipper yang baik & tetep dukung otp favorit masing masing, oke? ;) jadilah fans yang berpikiran dewasa! ^o^

*sigh* people these days...dasar orang orang jaman sekarang :')


	5. Chapter 5

"Kenapa, Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon mendesah lelah dan meletakkan ponselnya di mejanya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menghela napas dalam.

"Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah muncul, Yixing. Aku sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali dan ia tidak mau mengangkatnya," Joonmyeon mendecak kesal dan mengacak rambutnya. Yixing mengusap bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

Jongin melamun. Ia duduk di sofa tempat favorit Joonmyeon dan tenggelam dalam kalutnya. Ia mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut. Sesal tak kunjung berhenti.

"Jika sampai besok dia tidak datang juga, akan kuanggap dia mengundurkan diri,"

Jongin terbelalak. Ia masih ingin melihat Kyungsoo lagi, disini.

**.**

**.**

_**People These Days**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Kai and D.O**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menekan tombol bel rumah Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menanyakan dimana Do Kyungsoo tinggal sebelumnya pada resepsionis apartment. Lantai 28, kamar nomor 2818. Dari 30 lantai yang ada, kenapa harus di lantai dua dari atas, batin Jongin.

Jongin berbuat nekat. Tidak apa. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf. Perasaan bersalah tidak pernah lenyap dari pikirannya.

Ia menekan kembali tombol bel untuk ketiga kalinya. Jongin mulai cemas, takut jika ia salah ruangan. Ia mendengar seseorang membuka gagang pintu dan menyumbulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Jongin melongo. Bukan Kyungsoo yang ada di dalamnya.

_Salah kamar. Selamat, Kim Jongin._

"_A-annyeonghaseyo," _Jongin membungkukkan badan kepada sang pemilik rumah. Ia juga membalas salam Jongin dengan bungkukkan badan.

"_Annyeong. _Maaf, anda mencari siapa?"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tadinya tidak terasa gatal kini menjadi sangat gatal. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap normal karena menahan malu.

"Umm… Saya mencari Do Kyungsoo. Apakah benar dia tinggal disini?"

_Namja _yang berada di hadapan Jongin membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia memandang Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Alisnya mengerut. Lama-lama Jongin mulai merasa bahwa ia menyebalkan dengan segala ekspresi yang ia buat.

"Anda Kim Joonmyeon?"

_Oke, siapa bocah ini sebenarnya?_

Setidaknya Jongin tidak salah rumah.

**.**

"Jadi, kau adik dari Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan mantap sambil mengunyah _bubble _dari _bubble tea_ miliknya. Jongin dan Sehun sedang berada di kafetaria apartment.

Sebelumnya, Jongin meminta untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun. Jongin memohon berkali-kali dan Sehun tetap tidak mengabulkannya. Adik Kyungsoo tersebut menjelaskan banyak alasan mengapa ia tidak memperbolehkan Jongin bertemu dengan sang kakak. Jongin tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas seluruh kalimatnya, sayangnya.

_Dasar cadel. _Jongin menggerutu dalam hati.

"Jadi, Sehan…"

"Sehun,"

"Nah," Jongin berdeham. Ia merasa bodoh. "Jelaskan lagi padaku mengenai segala alasanmu dan melarangku untuk bertemu dengan kakakmu,"

Sehun meletakkan _bubble tea_-nya di meja. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Memangnya kau sangat ingin dijelaskan lagi?"

Untung saja Sehun adalah adik dari Kyungsoo. Jongin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. _Sabar, sabar._

"Ayolah. Waktuku tidak banyak," Jongin mulai tampak kesal.

Mau tidak mau, Sehun harus menjelaskannya lagi.

"Kakakku terus mengurung diri di kamar,"

Jongin sudah tahu alasan di balik itu semua.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, ia pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu, ia kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan basah. Hujan memang turun dengan derasnya. Saat aku menyapanya, ia tidak menjawab apapun. _Hyung _langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan begitu keras. Boom! Begitu bunyinya. Aku hanya terkejut sambil berkata,'Gila. Kakakku gila,' saat mendengarnya,"

Jongin seperti sedang menonton drama yang penuh dengan kekonyolan. Garing. Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat bodoh. Padahal kakak-adik, tetapi berbeda sekali, batinnya. Yang menyamai keduanya hanyalah ekspresi wajah mereka ketika sedang merasa malas dan menggebu-gebu dalam membicarakan sesuatu.

_Oh, Do Kyungsoo. Adikmu bilang kau gila, padahal dia lebih gila. Dasar bocah._

Jongin menyesap kopinya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu…" Sehun menghentikan kegiatan kecilnya dengan Luhan di ponselnya. Ia kembali beralih kepada Jongin.

"_Hyung _menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi. Kurang lebih dua jam dan yang aku dengar hanyalah suara rintikan _shower_. Aku mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali, namun ia tak menjawab. Saat ia keluar, kondisinya malah tampak semakin buruk. Matanya memerah, begitu juga dengan hidungnya. Rambutnya basah dan berantakan. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya,"

Jongin tertohok. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung _tidak mengucapkan apapun kepadaku. Ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya yang lembab dengan baju tidur kesayangannya, lalu…"

"Tunggu. Maksudmu, piyama?"

"Baju tidur. Hah, piyama. Memangnya dia anak bocah, apa,"

Jongin tersenyum sangat lebar. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk Sehun menjadi batu.

"Ia langsung berbaring di atas kasurnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ujung rambut. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Mungkin _hyung _sedang merasa tidak enak badan atau semacamnya. Aku memilih untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar. Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya esok harinya,"

Jongin menatap Sehun. Ia tersenyum lirih kepada Jongin.

"Kakakku…"

Sehun berujar pelan.

"Sejak saat itu, ia tidak mau keluar kamar. _Hyung _hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun di atas kasur. Ia tidak berucap apapun. Aku pernah mengajaknya berbicara, sayangnya tidak mendapatkan apapun sebagai balasan,"

_Semuanya salahku._

"Dan kemarin, saat aku mengantarkan makan malam untuk Kyungsoo-_hyung, _ponselnya berdering. Awalnya ia hendak mengangkatnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia langsung menaruh ponselnya di bawah bantalnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, seperti tidak mau peduli dengan si penelepon. Dia bilang kepadaku untuk tidak mengangkat telepon dari orang tersebut. Saat aku melihatnya, ternyata nomor ponselmu yang tertera disana,"

Padahal hanya berawal dari tindakan kecil yang usil. Jongin tidak pernah menyangka akan berkembang menjadi serumit ini. Jika sudah begini, tanpa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sekalipun Jongin sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo membencinya. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan, segalanya telah tergambar dengan jelas.

"Sehun," masih ada kecemasan yang terpintas di wajah Jongin. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Kim Jong– Kim Joonmyeon adalah aku?"

Akhirnya Jongin dapat menanyakan hal yang ingin diutarakannya sedari tadi. Sehun tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Dari kakakku, tentu saja. Dia bilang kau pernah memeluknya, benarkah itu? Dia bahkan menggambarkan fisikmu secara detail. Lucu, padahal dia _homophobic_,"

Jongin mengulum bibirnya. Ada dentuman yang kuat secara tiba-tiba melanda dadanya. _Homophobic?_

Sehun tidak perlu memberitahu. Jongin sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Ada yang retak; Jongin tidak yakin bahwa hatinya akan berwujud utuh kembali. Saat itu Kyungsoo terasa dekat, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia begitu jauh, bagaikan tangan kecil yang hendak mengambil bulan.

Sehun meneguk _bubble tea_-nya yang hampir habis. Sehun tidak akan pernah tahu betapa tersiksa dan bersalahnya Jongin saat ia mendengarkannya bercerita. Sehun tidak berbohong, ia tidak pernah berbohong. Ia selalu bercerita apa adanya. Jonginlah yang berdusta. Kyungsoo membenci dirinya dengan topeng bernama Kim Joonmyeon.

Jongin menyesal. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal sejak awal.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kakakku baik-baik saja. Ia hanya menjadi lebih sering melamun dan jarang tersenyum. Terkadang, ia suka mengerang ataupun menggerutu kesal. Aku yakin itu semua karena pekerjaannya saja. Mungkin kau juga menjadi penyebabnya, tetapi hanya sedikit. Kau sampai memeluknya begitu. Berarti kau menjaganya dengan baik, 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk kaku. Sehun mengira Kyungsoo berlaku seperti itu karena pekerjaannya. Padahal Jongin hampir menghilangkan pekerjaannya karena tindakannya yang kelewat bodoh. Jika sampai besok Kyungsoo tidak datang juga, impiannya untuk menjadi penyanyi akan sirna. Salah siapa? Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sehun menepuk pundaknya berkali-kali, menyalurkan semangat meski hanya dengan senyuman dan tanpa berucap kata.

"Tenanglah. Kyungsoo-_hyung _hanya membutuhkan istirahat. Ia pasti akan segera membaik,"

Jongin menemukan kesamaan lagi di antara keduanya. Kyungsoo dan Sehun, keduanya sama-sama memiliki senyuman yang menawan.

"Terima kasih, _dongsaeng_,"

Kebenaran memang terasa menyakitkan, terlebih jika sudah terbiasa dengan dusta yang menutupi sebelumnya. Jongin tidak bisa jika harus berada dalam situasi ini selamanya. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan tindakan buruknya dan menghancurkan Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo memiliki mimpi, ia mempunyai impian. Jongin tidak berhak merebutnya. Ia tidak bisa menghancurkannya.

Jongin harus melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"Sehun, aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu,"

Kim Jongin telah mengenal kata cinta, namun belum pernah merasakan sayang. Ketika ia mulai berharap akan perasaannya, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Cintanya terasa kotor, ia menjijikkan. Tidak sepantasnya Jongin memendam rasa. Tak seharusnya ia menjerumuskan Kyungsoo ke dalam dunianya.

Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Jongin akan mencoba untuk merelakan Kyungsoo.

**.**

Sehun membuka pintu apartmentnya dan menutupnya dengan perlahan.

Jongin sudah pulang. Sehun juga harus kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia meneliti setiap ruangan yang ada. Tidak ada yang berubah, layaknya angin tidak bisa menggoyahkannya sedikit pun. Sang kakak mengurung diri lagi di kamar. Sehun tidak suka melihatnya depresi. Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo yang ceria, Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi dengan merdunya ketika memasak.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Syukurlah, tidak terkunci.

Kyungsoo sudah terlelap, padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit. Ia tertidur dengan wajah yang tenang. Deru napasnya terdengar halus dan pelan.

Sehun tidak ingin membangunkannya, namun ia memiliki amanah dari Jongin. Ia harus memberitahukannya kepada sang kakak. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"_Hyung_…"

Sehun mengguncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Kyungsoo hanya mengerang tanpa membuka matanya.

"_Hyung_, bangunlah sebentar…"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya. Pandangan mengantuk ditujukan kepada Sehun. Kyungsoo membenarkan posisinya dan duduk di atas kasur. Ia mengucek matanya, tidak berniat untuk bangun sejujurnya.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?"

Meskipun Kyungsoo tampak sangat lelah dan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, Sehun yakin dengan sepenuh hati bahwa sang kakak mau mendengarkannya bicara. Kyungsoo adalah pendengar yang baik, dimana Sehun adalah pendengar dan perespon yang buruk.

"_Hyung_, datanglah ke gedung Two Moons Entertainment besok. Kamu harus datang. Ini menyangkut pekerjaanmu,"

Kyungsoo langsung melebarkan matanya. Tebakan Sehun terbukti benar; sang kakak adalah pendengar yang baik.

Wajah itu pun berubah menjadi risih seketika. Ia menghujani Sehun dengan tatapan sedingin udara malam.

"Kamu tahu apa soal pekerjaanku, Sehun? Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya. Aku butuh istirahat,"

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak menenggelamkan dirinya kembali dalam balutan selimut, Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo menghirup udara dalam-dalam, ekspresi wajahnya terlukis dengan kekesalan. Sifat lainnya yang tidak Kyungsoo sukai dari Sehun adalah kepala batunya. Memaksa dan keras kepala.

Kali ini tatapannya serius. Sehun tidak main-main.

"Ini permintaan Kim Joonmyeon. Kamu harus datang besok atau _hyung _akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu,"

_Haruskah kamu menyebut namanya, Sehun?_

**.**

Usaha Sehun tidak sia-sia. Kyungsoo benar-benar datang hari ini. Ia sudah berada di gedung agensinya sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kyungsoo hanya berjalan maju-mundur di depan ruang personalia. Ia tidak ingin masuk ke sana.

Sehun bilang ia harus datang karena pekerjaannya akan dipertaruhkan. Kyungsoo mendengus.

_Semuanya ulah Kim Joonmyeon._

Impian Kyungsoo sejak dulu adalah ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Kedua orangtuanya sudah melihat bakatnya sejak dini dan dia ingin mengembangkannya. Sehun benar, apa jadinya jika hari ini ia tak datang dan akan kehilangan pekerjaannya? Kyungsoo masih ingin mewujudkan mimpinya, menggapai cita-citanya.

Meskipun ia tidak mengetahui sama sekali apa alasan di balik Sehun mengatakan semua itu.

"Kyungsoo,"

Dada Kyungsoo berdesir tiba-tiba. Ia mengenal suara itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam membatu.

"Kyungsoo…"

Suaranya melembut kali ini. Ia menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo masih menolaknya hingga saat ini. Kyungsoo menepis tangannya tanpa membalikkan tubuh sedikitpun.

_Namja _lainnya menghela napas. Kyungsoo masih mengingat deru napasnya yang hangat di sela leher jenjangnya saat itu. Ia merindukannya, sedikit merindukannya.

Jongin tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Ia harus mengungkapkan apa yang sudah ia persiapkan tadi malam. Berat, memang. Tetapi ia tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin jika harus bertahan dengan kondisi semacam itu terus menerus.

Sedikit keberanian akan mengubah segalanya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"

Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Ia merasa gugup mendadak.

Sejak pertama ia mengenal Jongin, ia sudah merasakan ada hal yang janggal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak merasa risih jika Jongin mendekatinya. Ia tidak merasa kesal jika Jongin menertawakannya. Ia tidak merasa takut jika Jongin membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia tidak merasa jijik dengan keintiman yang ada. Sebaliknya, ia merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Dan tiap degupan yang melaju akan terasa lebih cepat setiap kali Jongin menyentuhnya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo termakan ucapannya sendiri. Mungkin seluruh ucapan Sehun ada benarnya juga. Mungkin ia terkena karma. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang sudah menyadari perasaannya sendiri setelah terperangkap dalam kebingungannya selama ini.

Kyungsoo masih belum memutuskan. Ia masih bisa berpikir normal.

"Aku harus memberitahumu bahwa–"

"Aku tidak butuh,"

"Kyungsoo,"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun dari bibirmu, Joonmyeon-_sshi_,"

"Kyungsoo, tolong dengarkan seben–"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun! Aku benci padamu! Setiap ucapan yang kau lontarkan selalu saja membuatku–"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Kali ini, baru sekali ini ada yang membentak dirinya. Kyungsoo gemetar, perasaan terkejut dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Ia masih belum membalikkan badan. Ia terlalu takut, ia tidak berani.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan raut wajah Jongin saat ini.

"…Kyungsoo,"

Jongin melangkah lebih dekat. Hanya tersisa satu langkah saja jarak antara keduanya. Jongin tidak akan menyentuh Kyungsoo. Ia sudah berjanji.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu. Maafkan aku karena selama ini selalu menjahilimu. Maafkan aku karena telah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya kepadamu…"

Janji memang dibentuk untuk diingkar. Jongin menggenggam lembut jemari Kyungsoo dan membiarkan telapak tangan mereka saling bergesekan, bersentuhan, berbagi sebuah kehangatan kecil untuk bersama. Jongin menunduk. Ia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Jongin menarik napas. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku telah mempermainkanmu. Aku… Aku bukan Kim Joonmyeon,"

Kyungsoo membuka lebar-lebar kedua matanya. Detik demi detik terus berjalan, namun detak jantungnya terasa seperti mati untuk sesaat. Pikiran Kyungsoo telah melayang entah kemana. Ia mencoba untuk mencerna setiap huruf yang baru saja ia dengar, tetapi tak bisa. Kosong. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kosong.

Kyungsoo merasa ditipu. Ia termakan oleh dusta.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jongin membiarkan kedua lengannya melingkar pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia merengkuh, mendekap, melekatkan tubuhnya pada _namja _bersuara emas yang ia sayangi, yang ia sukai sejak melayangkan pandangannya pada pandangan pertama. Jongin mencium bau kekecewaan. Ia juga merasa sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Siapa yang patut disalahkan pada kasus ini?

"_Jeongmal mianhae_, Kyungsoo…"

"Jongin?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya sedetik kemudian, ia hampir saja membiarkan kaca-kaca bening menyelimuti bola matanya. Jongin adalah pemain sandiwara yang hebat. Ia bisa langsung menempel senyuman jahil khasnya kepada sang kakak sepupu terbaiknya, Suho.

Kakak sepupu yang bernama asli Kim Joonmyeon; nama yang telah Jongin gunakan selama ini untuk menutupi identitasnya, membohongi status dirinya, menipu orang yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. Keduanya berbalik badan dan menatap Joonmyeon.

Senyuman penuh kesenangan tercermin dalam wajahnya. Joonmyeon sedikit mengabaikan Jongin dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"A-anda Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan kaku. "_N-ne,"_

Joonmyeon bergumam senang. Ia membungkukkan badannya sejenak dan langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk dijabat. Kedua matanya menyipit karena tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Syukurlah anda datang hari ini! Saya Kim Joonmyeon, kepala personalia yang anda telepon waktu itu. Saya sudah cemas karena anda tak kunjung datang kemari. Terima kasih karena sudah datang hari ini,"

Kim Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon.

Oh, bukan. _Namja _jangkung berkulit gelap yang berada di samping kepala personalia itu bukanlah Kim Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo merasa bodoh. Ia ingin tertawa namun hatinya terasa perih. Selama ini ia percaya saja. Selama ini ia menurut saja.

Bukan perasaan benci yang ia rasakan. Lebih dari sekedar kata benci.

"Oh, iya. Perkenalkan, ini adik sepupu saya. Dia juga seorang _trainee _baru seperti anda. Namanya Kim Jongin,"

_Kim Jongin._

Dan dia adalah seorang _trainee_.

Untuk menghirup udara saja terasa berat. Kyungsoo benar-benar kecewa.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Ia harus melakukan sandiwara kecil di depan Joonmyeon.

"A-ah, ne… Nama saya–"

"Do Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mengenalmu. Hyung, aku sudah berkenalan dengannya, kok,"

Awalnya hanya sebuah jarum, namun sekarang bagaikan paku yang menghujam hatinya. Kyungsoo melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Jongin. Mata itu, mata yang selalu memandang orang dengan malas, kini berbalik menjadi sendu.

Kyungsoo sangat kecewa dan Jongin benar-benar menyesal.

"_Jinnjja? _Syukurlah! Kalian dapat menjadi teman yang baik nanti," Joonmyeon menepuk bahu keduanya dan tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo tidak merespon apapun. Jongin hanya tersenyum lirih.

'_Teman'._

"Ah, sebentar," Joonmyeon membuka pintu ruangannya. "Aku akan mengambil beberapa pemberitahuan penting untuk Kyungsoo-_sshi_,"

Ketika Joonmyeon masuk ke ruangannya, Jongin masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada lagi pertengkarang bodoh, sepele, tidak masuk akal, dan menggembirakan di antara keduanya.

Keheningan itu lenyap saat Jongin perlahan berjalan melalui Kyungsoo.

"J-Jo…"

"Kau bilang kau membenciku, bukan?"

Jongin memunggungi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menatap matanya.

"Kau merasa risih denganku, bukan? Kau tidak suka jika aku berada di dekatmu, bukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung, memandang figur seorang Kim Jongin yang telah menghadap dirinya.

Jongin tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo akan memukulnya, memakinya, membenci dirinya sampai mati; Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Erat. Begitu erat seakan Jongin tak ingin kehilangannya. Mereka mendengarkan debaran jantung masing-masing. Begitu lemah, terdiam dalam senyap.

Jongin bukannya kurang ajar, ia hanya tidak jera untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya selama beberapa hari ini. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku tahu ini salah, tetapi aku tak rela untuk melepaskanmu. Kau membenciku, maka bencilah. Aku tidak patut mendampingimu,"

Pelukan itu terlepas. Kyungsoo takut. Ia merasa takut. Jongin pelan-pelan menjauhi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo takut, ia tidak ingin sendiri. Ia tidak ingin Jongin pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Kyungsoo. Senang dapat mengenalmu,"

Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat hati dalam benaknya. Batinnya terasa pilu, bagaikan ada sebuah pedang yang menyayat jantungnya. Tubuhnya berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya lemah, ia tak bisa menjangkau Jongin. Hatinya lemah, ia tak bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya lemah, ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk memanggil nama Jongin.

Joonmyeon keluar dari balik pintu ruangannya sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Ia datang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-_sshi_, ini pemberitahuan untuk–"

Joonmyeon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia membisu seketika saat memandang Kyungsoo.

Deru napas Kyungsoo yang pelan terasa tidak karuan. Dadanya berdegup sangat kencang. Bibirnya berucap sesuatu tanpa suara. Mata besar yang cantik itu terlihat rapuh. Ada bulir-bulir bening yang hinggap di pipinya.

_Jongin. Jongin._

"Kyungsoo-_sshi…"_

Pertahanannya runtuh. Kyungsoo membiarkan hati dan matanya menangis. Kini ia menyadari perasaan membingungkan yang selalu mengusik di dadanya. Kini ia menyadari mengapa ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping Jongin. Kyungsoo telah menyadari segalanya. Kini ia telah memahami semua.

Sayangnya, sudah terlambat. Ketika ia menyadari perasaannya, Jongin sudah memutar arah dan menghilang dari perjuangannya untuk meraih cinta Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

akhirnya apdet jugaaa ;u; akhir akhir ini aku suka sedih sama chanyeol D': matanya :'( tapi kris selalu jagain dia, thank you duizhang ;')

smart exhibition... HUNHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN YAAMPUN OTP OTP OTP :'D /throws love/ emang unyunya kelewatan itu otp (aku hunhan hardcore shipper, harap maklum xD) terus history sama MAMA unreleased scene ;A; TAO BABY WO AI NI /cium tao/

sumpah aku nyesel banget nggak balesin reviews dari awal :'( sekarang aku bingung balesnya gimana :'( aku makasih banget buat:

**mayahahaha, rinryuci, KaidoNC, EXOweare1, kurous, ahSanhyun, Reita, Liuge'FanBoy, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, BLUEFIRE0805, Kim Woonkie, maya D.O luhani, Erick XiuPao, choLee Ayra'ledfu, Akita Fisayu, mayuka57, KAMIYAMA KAORU, Hyesunnie, ChanyeoLiena137, dinodeer, Yuliafebry, naerossichan, Baby SuDo, dennisbubble1004, golden13, JIRA, Septaaa, ayam ayam, **dan semuanya yang udah baca fic gak jelas ini ;A;

Aku seneng banget demi apapun.. seneng banget bisa dapet komentar & semangat. makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang selalu jadi motivasiku buat berkarya lebih baik! :'D

pengen bikin fic ini jadi angst huehehe #dihajar

saranghae! *big love and hugs*


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini Kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi seorang _trainee _dari Two Moons Entertainment.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartment dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan adiknya tercinta, mengabarkan segala hal yang telah terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. Satu langkah, dua langkah, langkah-langkah berikutnya tidak terhitung karena ia berlari, membiarkan kakinya menginjak aspal selayaknya hujan membasahi tanah. Kyungsoo pulang dengan sejuta rasa bangga dan kegembiraan menyelimuti dadanya.

Seharusnya begitulah kondisinya sekarang saat ini. _Seharusnya._

Lantai 28, kamar 2818. Kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar, menunggu sang adik untuk membukakan pintu kayu yang ada.

_Cklek. _"Ah, _hyung_ sudah pulang!"

Pintu terbuka lebar, hampir identik lebarnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir Sehun. Meskipun ia tersenyum, Sehun adalah sosok seorang adik yang peka. Mungkin begitu pekanya hingga ia mampu untuk menyadari bahwa senyuman yang timbul di wajah sang kakak adalah palsu.

Dan senyuman itu memanglah tidak nyata.

"_H-Hyung_? _Gwaencha_–"

Dua buah lengan mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Sehun merasakan pundaknya dingin, seketika terasa basah oleh rintik-rintik air.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk merengkuh tubuh sang kakak ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun memejamkan mata dan membiarkan keheningan membunuh isakan tangis yang ada. Ia terdiam, keduanya terdiam.

"_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_. _Gwaenchana_,"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan setiap detik yang berjalan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak perlu memberitahu karena sang waktu pun mengerti bahwa ia merasa hancur dalam detik yang lalu, detik saat itu, detik berikutnya, detik yang akan datang.

**.**

**.**

_**People These Days**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Kai and D.O**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jongin! Ada apa dengan gerakanmu?! Latihan yang benar!"

Keempat kalinya Yixing berteriak dan gerakan latihan _dance _Jongin masih tetap tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Gagal, menurut Yixing. Yixing adalah sosok pelatih yang sabar tetapi jika yang dilatih saja tidak menanggapi dirinya sedikit pun sejak awal latihan, sebut saja kesabaran itu mulai luntur.

Yixing mematikan musik mereka dan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang terengah-engah di tepi ruangan. Tatapannya terlihat kosong.

"Kai," panggilnya. Deru napas Jongin masih tidak teratur dan Yixing masih terabaikan olehnya. Jongin terduduk di atas lantai dan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia meneguk sebotol air minum, tetapi tetap tidak mengucapkan apapun setelahnya.

Sang pelatih mengambil tempat di sebelah Jongin. Ia memperhatikan Jongin yang memainkan jemarinya dengan tatapan kosong ke depan.

"Ada yang mengganggumu pikiranmu, Kai?" tanya Yixing. Jongin belum menjawab sepatah katapun tetapi Yixing sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari sorot mata yang muncul di kedua matanya. Jongin menatap Yixing dan ada lesung yang muncul di pipi Yixing, ia tersenyum.

"Do Kyungsoo, _ne_?"

Jongin terbelalak kaget. Tebakannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

"_A-ani_, _hyung_… Aku hanya…"

"Hanya?"

Kalimatnya terputus, namun senyuman Yixing melanjutkan untaian kata-katanya kembali.

"_H-Hyung_… Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tahu kalau aku… Kyungsoo…"

Lesung itu masih bertahan di pipi Yixing. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Jongin yang terlapisi oleh kaosnya yang basah oleh keringat. Jongin menunggu Yixing untuk berbicara tetapi ia hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hati karena Yixing tersenyum terus seperti orang yang _terlihat _bijaksana.

Dan Jongin sedikit muak. Ia hanya bisa menunggu dan bersabar.

"Hmmm…"

Yixing meregangkan badannya dan ikut bersandar di dinding yang sama dengan Jongin. Ia meluruskan kakinya dan memainkan ujung sepatunya; bergerak kesana-kemari, kanan dan kiri.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menebak-nebak saja,"

Jongin tidak percaya, sayangnya.

"Bercanda. Jangan mudah percaya seperti itu, Kai,"

_Siapa juga yang percaya._

Yixing melipat kaki kirinya dan memeluknya. Telapak tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia memandang Jongin dengan lembut.

"Aku melihat Kyungsoo menangis kemarin,"

Kedua matanya membulat dan pandangan itu menusuk Yixing dalam-dalam. Refleksi matanya seolah-olah meminta Yixing untuk mengungkapkan segala hal tentang Kyungsoo lebih banyak lagi. Jongin peduli dan ia ingin mengetahui.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu betapa dalamnya perasaan Jongin terhadap…

"Kyungsoo," Yixing membuka kembali bibirnya. "Kyungsoo menangis di depan ruangan Joonmyeon,"

Mari tidak menyebutkan penyebab air mata Kyungsoo pada kisah yang hendak diceritakan oleh Yixing. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin sudah dapat menebak bahwa halaman selanjutnya dari perjalanan cintanya tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Sepintas tergambarkan sorot mata seseorang yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya dan perhatiannya.

Perasaan rindu tidak perlu membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menderu Jongin kembali.

"_Waeyo_?" kecemasan muncul di wajah Jongin. "Kenapa dia menangis?"

Jongin memang tidak pandai dalam membaca bahasa mata, tetapi hanya itulah yang ia dapat dari Yixing. Ada sesuatu yang terselubung dari pancaran cahaya bola matanya, tetapi Jongin tidak bisa menangkapnya. Jongin perlahan mulai resah, lalu pasrah, dan menyerah. Yixing tidak membuka mulutnya sedikit pun.

Dalam hembusan napas berikutnya, Yixing membuka kecil bibirnya. "Kyungsoo menangis,"

_Akhirnya._

"Aku bertanya mengapa ia menangis pada saat itu, dan Kyungsoo menangis karena…"

**.**

Empat puluh menit berlalu. Jarum jam menyisakan dua puluh menit lagi sebelum menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Waktu berjalan begitu cepatnya. Detik demi detik terbang begitu bebas mengiringi sang malam.

Sehun mengamati secangkir teh hangat yang berada di depannya. Masih hangat, Sehun yakin teh itu masih hangat. Tetapi Sehun menyeduh teh tersebut lima belas menit sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menempatkan dirinya pada sofa keluarga yang empuk. Mungkin memang masih hangat, tetapi sudah terasa dingin.

Ia menunggu hingga cangkir tersebut kosong. Ia menunggu seseorang untuk muncul dari balik pintu sebuah kamar. Sehun hanya bisa menunggu dan terdiam. Ah, bagaikan bongkahan batu yang terkikis oleh rintik-rintik air; Sehun mulai lenyap termakan oleh waktu.

Sehun menunggu kekasihnya untuk muncul kembali dari kamar sang kakak.

"_Luhan, bisakah kamu kemari sekarang?"_

Serambi memainkan _remote _televisi, Sehun mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Yang Sehun ingat, ia mengambil ponselnya sebelum pukul delapan malam, lalu menekan nomor telepon Luhan, dan langsung menghubunginya.

"_Ada apa, Sehunnie?"_

Sehun memintanya untuk datang, bukan karena ia sedang berada dalam bahaya. Bukan karena ia berada dalam situasi yang penting. Bukan tentang dirinya, tidak sama sekali.

"…_Kyungsoo?"_

Sehun meletakkan _remote _televisi dan menghela napas panjang. Ada yang berputar di dalam pikirannya. Besar, kompleks, membingungkan, dan Sehun muak dengan hal itu semua.

"_Ne…"_

Tidak ada acara televisi yang bagus. Luhan masih belum kembali dan Sehun terhanyut dalam keheningan ruangan, terperangkap dalam kebisingan semu.

**.**

"_Oppa_!"

Jongin mengenal suara itu. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Sayangnya, semakin cepat ia melangkah, semakin kencang pula langkah kaki di belakangnya untuk menghampiri.

"_Oppa, _tunggu aku!"

Seseorang menarik lengan Jongin dan berhasil menghentikan tumit sepatunya untuk terus berjalan. Ia menggenggam erat lengan Jongin, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya. Seorang _yeoja _dengan senyuman yang indah menatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

Entah mengapa Jongin pun tersenyum.

"Halo, Jongin-_oppa_," sapanya dengan mata berbinar. Jongin masih tetap bertahan dengan senyumannya.

"Hai, Soojung,"

Jongin membiarkan Soojung memeluk lengannya. Hari sudah malam, sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk melangkah kembali, ia tak sendiri lagi. Ada yang menemani bayangannya di tengah sunyinya malam. Detak langkah kaki mereka membentuk simfoni kecil yang tak beraturan, hanya sekadar untuk melukis keheningan.

Tetapi, malam seperti apapun akan tetap terasa sama, tetap terasa sunyi bagi seorang Kim Jongin.

**.**

_Cklek._

Sehun hampir saja terlelap. Syukurlah, rasa kantuknya hilang setelah melihat senyuman Luhan yang mengembang di wajahnya. Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah,"

"_Hyung _cerita apa saja padamu?"

Luhan menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir Sehun atas jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak berminat sedikitpun untuk menjawab. Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan menghampiri secangkir teh yang dingin dan terbengkalai di atas meja. Ia tersenyum.

Luhan mengambil cangkir tersebut. "Kamu yang membuatnya?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan ragu. Teh yang sudah dingin tidak akan nikmat rasanya, batin Sehun.

"Untukku?" tanya Luhan, berpura-pura bodoh. Sehun mengangguk lagi. Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat dan dekat.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie,"

Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dan memperhatikan Luhan meneguk teh buatannya. Ia meminumnya sampai habis. Sehun tersenyum. Setelah Luhan selesai melakukan acara minum teh kecilnya, Sehun memeluknya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di cerukan leher Luhan.

Harum yang lembut seperti biasanya.

"Sehu–"

"Kyungsoo-_hyung _tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Yang Sehun dengar hanyalah hembusan napas sang kekasih.

"Aku… Aku khawatir, Lu. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan segala masalahnya kepadaku. Aku tidak tega jika harus melihatnya menangis atau mengurung diri di kamar seperti itu. Sebagai seorang adik, aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya, tidak bisa membantunya keluar dari masalahnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. A-aku…"

"Sehunnie,"

Ia memaksa Sehun untuk menatap matanya. Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan membiarkan kedua mata mereka saling menyapa. Ada secercah kekhawatiran dalam mata sang kekasih, Luhan dapat membaca itu semua. Sehun takut. Ia hanya takut tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dari segala sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit. Sebagai seorang adik, Sehun ingin menjaganya. Sehun ingin melindungi Kyungsoo.

Tetapi sorot mata Luhan seolah mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kamu tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu lagi. Kyungsoo… Dia hanya tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalahnya. Ia tidak ingin membuatmu sedih karena dirinya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk memendam hal itu semua. Percayalah padaku, ia melakukan hal ini hanya demi kebaikan kalian berdua,"

Luhan mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Seperti anak kecil usia lima tahun, ucap Sehun dalam hati.

"Dan percayalah…" Luhan menggenggam jemari Sehun yang kurus. "Sesuatu yang sedang dihadapi oleh Kyungsoo saat ini bukanlah masalah yang besar. Ia hanya sedang bimbang, ragu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Anggap saja perasaannya mati. Kekhawatiranmu sebaiknya dikurangi saja, Sehunnie," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Sehun mengabaikan apa yang telah kata hatinya ucapkan. Ia mempercayai Luhan lebih dari siapapun.

"_Ne, ne_… _Arraseo_…"

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sehun dapat tersenyum. Ia lega, dadanya terasa luas. Beban di benaknya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Mungkin ia memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Aku ingin pamit sebentar dengan Kyungsoo,"

Luhan melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengetuk, ia membuka pintu dengan pelan dan meneliti kondisi ruangan yang ada seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam di atas kasurnya dengan senyumnya yang sendu.

"Luhan?"

"Umm… Aku ingin berpamitan. Aku harus pulang sekarang,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia lupa bahwa mereka berbeda. Meskipun mereka belum mengenal baik satu sama lain, Tuhan telah menakdirkan mereka untuk menjadi lebih akrab pada malam ini. Tidak banyak yang Kyungsoo ketahui tentang Luhan sebelumnya, tetapi sekarang telah berbeda.

Luhan satu tahun lebih tua daripada dirinya dan dua tahun lebih tua dengan Sehun. Luhan pandai menyanyi dan bercita-cita ingin menjadi penyanyi, tetapi tidak dengan jalur agensi entertainment. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan studi kuliahnya terlebih dahulu dan melanjutkan cita-cita yang ingin digapainya kemudian.

"Oh," Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dengan mata bulatnya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Luhan,"

Kekasih adiknya itu tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangan sekilas dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Luhan,"

Pintu belum terbuka. Tangannya belum sempat menggapai gagang pintu kamar.

"_Ne_?"

Kyungsoo teringat akan seluruh ucapan yang diungkapkan oleh Luhan sebelumnya. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan mengenai solusi bagi masalahnya, kisahnya, hidupnya, semangatnya, perasaannya, segalanya. Luhan bukanlah seorang motivator yang baik, namun segala nasihatnya telah memotivasi Kyungsoo untuk dapat bangkit sementara.

Sementara, karena Kyungsoo masih ragu.

"Terima kasih…"

Beberapa kedipan mata tergambarkan di wajah Luhan. Ia tercengang.

"Yang bisa aku ucapkan saat ini hanyalah terima kasih… Terima kasih untuk semuanya… Semoga kau dapat menjadi seorang penyanyi yang hebat atau apapun yang kau cita-citakan setelah lulus nanti," Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya bergetar, suaranya terdengar serak.

Luhan menggenggam gagang pintu. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasanya.

"Yang terutama, aku ingin selalu menjadi kakak yang baik bagimu dan membantumu untuk selalu bahagia,"

_Cklek._ Sehun sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Sudah?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kyungsoo. Semangatlah kembali seperti matahari,"

Dan pintu ruang kamar pun tertutup, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam ketenangan ruangan yang dihujani oleh berjuta motivasi dan harapan, menunggu dirinya untuk bangkit kembali, dan dapat berdiri tegak layaknya pohon yang tak tergoyahkan oleh angin. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan sedikit menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak perlu ragu, apalagi bimbang.

Kini ia mengerti mengapa Sehun sangat menyayangi Luhan dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

**.**

Sebelum memulai latihannya, Jongin merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan membawanya ke sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

_Selamat pagi, Do Kyungsoo. Selamat pagi, kesayanganku._

"Jongin, ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

Yixing menyalakan musik mereka dengan suara yang pelan, kencang kemudian – menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk berlatih, meninggalkan segala macam hal sepele dan fokus.

_Send._

_Cancel._

Dari dua pilihan yang ada, Jongin menekan yang kedua.

"_Ne_, _hyung_…"

Jongin berpikir bahwa ia mulai mengenal dan merasakan apa yang disebut dengan 'rindu'.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo! ^o^

Huwaaah... Udah lama bgt aku gak update... Maafkan author gak tau diri ini karena menelantarkan fic-ficnya sampai berbulan bulan T_T /plak

Aku udah nggak bisa online sering2, udah gak bisa update fic sering2 juga, update exo & kpop lainnya aja juga jarang T_T hidupku sekarang cuma buat tugas tugas T.T maklum maba, semester 1 emang lagi sibuk sibuknya (?) aku juga mau UAS bentar lagi, tapi sebisa mungkin habis UAS aku gak menelantarkan fic-fic ku sampe berbulan bulan lagi :')

Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak sebelumnya buat semuanya yang udah baca, review, follow, favorite ficku... Makasih banyak semuaaa :*

Kalian semua membuat aku termotivasi utk menulis lebih baik lagi... Aku akan berusaha! :)

Terima kasih banyak semuanya! :D


End file.
